


Heartbreak Boy

by relativelystupid



Series: What Do I Have Here? [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 18:15:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1951194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/relativelystupid/pseuds/relativelystupid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's so stupid, but he'd do anything for Stiles. </p>
<p>He just hopes he'd finally see that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heartbreak Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Because Troye Sivan made an awesome cover. I disclaim all the shit except the plot. Enjoy and leave your thinky-thinks on the comments.

Scott looks at his phone as it rang, his best friend's smiling face lit up as he posed for that caller ID. He didn't want to answer the call. Stiles was just going to blabber about his on and off boyfriend, Derek Hale. But he can't deny Stiles anything, and that was just it. Maybe this was his payback for all those years that Scott had called him up to bitch about Allison. 

But he knows it isn't. Stiles just really wants his and Derek's relationship to work. If Stiles was happy, Scott was happy. That was what best friends are for, right? 

He picks up the phone, lets out a huge huff and answers it, "..hey," he hears Stiles hiccuping from the other side. Was he crying? 

"Scott. Scott.." He cries, and Scott's heart takes a plunge, because he never wanted Stiles to cry, ever. He saw him cry back then, when Claudia died, and he never wanted a repeat performance of that. "Stiles. Hold on, I'm coming over." He says hurriedly, but he never hangs up, not once, because he talks to Stiles as he drives there. Anything just to make him stop crying. When he gets there, he dashes up Stiles' room, breaking in and immediately wrapping his arms around the lean boy. His usual bright amber eyes were dull and red rimmed, and he doesn't hold him back, but that's alright. 

"He— he left me. He cheated." He breaks into sobs, and Scott lets him, burying his nose into those peppermint scented locks, and just.. inhaling. 

Scott bites back an angered reply. 

"..the little bastard." He whispers, and he means it. Just not in the way Stiles wants it to be. But luckily for Scott, his usually perceptive friend was too busy crying over that piece of shit Derek. 

"Don't worry," _He doesn't deserve you_

Scott closes his eyes, "..he'll apologize." _be with me_

He opens them, not noticing the tear that escaped his eye. _please._

He held Stiles until he was slowly dozing off in his arms, just like he should be, and Scott moves to lay him down on the bed. As he stands to put him down, Stiles tugs at his shirt, those eyes finally looking at Scott. He smiles and blushes, and Scott's heart clenches. Stiles was gorgeous. He was pale where Scott wasn't, he was smart when Scott wasn't, he was funny where Scott was not. He completed Scott. He just hoped that Stiles saw that. 

"Thank you, Scott.." He breathes, kissing his cheek before he lay down, "..you're the bestest best friend." Scott wants to tear his hair out. Wants to tell him that it isn't fair. That Allison would never complete him like Stiles did, ever since that first time he saw him putting up a trap for the mouse in the classroom, but Stiles never saw that. Never. He smiled and laughed and shared with Scott, but he never realized that Scott was meant for him. 

If only. 

But as always, Stiles hangs up, leaves, looks it over, and Scott is left in storage again. Going in circles again and again. 

The next day, he sees Stiles already in Derek's lap, his arms wrapped around his neck as the bastard pressed kisses onto the pale column of his neck. Of Stiles' neck, where Scott had taken every bit off him into memory and treasured it like it was the most valuable thing in the world. He sees Stiles kissing Derek, a satisfied smile on his face. Scott couldn't argue, couldn't protest if Derek was the one who kept him smiling like that. Scott once made Stiles smile like that. 

It's so stupid, but he'd do anything for Stiles. 

He just hopes he'd finally see that. 

Scott looks at Stiles once more, eyes saddening when he laughed heartily around Derek. But that'll never happen. He's never going to be what Derek was to Stiles. So Scott goes home, hatefully trusting Stiles to Derek. When he gets home, he sits on his computer, tracing his finger on the pale, serene face of Stiles when he slept here, and Scott took a picture. 

 

"Scott?" 

Scott is old now. He's a working man, he's finally accepted that he's going to find a woman and never love her as he did Stiles. Stiles stood at the doorway, smiling, gorgeous, ethereal, and Scott wants to pull him and take him in, hold him. Just one last time. One last time before he walked Stiles down the aisle and gave him to Derek. For the last time. He's not going to fight anymore. He's never been the knight on the white horse that Stiles wanted even though he denies it, he'll never be the handsome business man who will take care of Stiles till death do they part. 

Because if he was, he'd keep Stiles for time and eternity. 

"Scott, thanks for being a friend." 

Scott refuses to acknowledge that until today, that amber eyed man killed him inside. So he takes Stiles into his arms, before letting him go and walking him down the aisle. 

Before going back to circles again and again.

**Author's Note:**

> Awesomeness. 
> 
> -stew


End file.
